


Exposure

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the recent death of her father, Jasper is sent to live with her mother and half sister Amethyst. Will a brief encounter with the mysterious Garnet teach Jasper things she's never known nor paid attention to about herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey y'all, I'd like to introduce y'all to my sister Jasper," Amethyst says as she approaches her lunch table with her sister behind her.

"Sister? Why didn't you say anything little cuz?" A thick girl with wild purple hair and a pair of dark shades on calls out.

"We recently found out we were sisters, Suge," Amethyst explains.

"So, what brings you here to our school Jasper, if you don't mind me asking," a girl with long pale hair asks as she sits next to the one Amethyst called Suge.

"My father recently died and the court sent me to live with my mother," Jasper responds not really looking at those at the table. Instead, her attention was set on a girl with a huge Afro and dark shades sitting by herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your father," the pale haired girl responds.

"Yeah. Hey Ame, who's that?" Jasper asks inquiring about the girl with the Afro.

"Who, Garnet?" Amethyst asks and Jasper just raises an eyebrow at her sister, waiting for her to continue. "She's cool. She's very quiet and sticks to herself, but she's really cool once you get her to talk to you."

"I can introduce you to her if you want. Her godsister is my best friend," Suge offers and Jasper turns away from Garnet to look at her.

Jasper grits her teeth. "Nah, I just wanted to know who she is. Look, Ame, I'm not hungry. I think I'm just gone try and find the gym or something," Jasper says.

"Aight. Catch you later," Amethyst offers as she watches Jasper walk away.

...

Jasper manages to find her way to the gym and after wrapping her hands up, proceeds to throw a couple jabs at the punching bag.

She doesn't know how long she's been at when she hears a deep, stoic voice behind her.

"If you want to add more force behind your punches, you need to square off you feet and shoulders," the voice says.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Jasper huffs out.

It's quiet for a minute but a small hum breaks her focus. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Garnet."

At the sound of her name, Jasper turns around to face the voice, only to see that it is indeed the girl with the big Afro and dark shades she saw sitting by herself earlier.

Looking down, Jasper notices she has her hand outstretched.

"Jasper," Jasper responds and reaches out to shake Garnet's hand.

"You're new here, Amethyst's sister, right?" Garnet questions as she and Jasper release each other's hand.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's not hard to see the resemblance. I'll leave you alone now." Garnet turns to walk away but a hand on her wrist stops her.

Garnet pauses and looks down at Jasper's hand on her wrist before looking back up at Jasper.

"I'm sorry." Jasper releases Garnet's wrist, though reluctantly. "You seem to know a lot about boxing.." Jasper trails off.

"I've been boxing since I was little," Garnet replies.

"You wouldn't mind teaching me a couple of tricks, would you?" 

Garnet looks at Jasper for a little while before nodding her head. 

"You pretty much got everything. Like I said, you just need to square your feet and shoulders," Garnet pauses as she moves to the correct stance next to Jasper, "like this."

Jasper runs her eyes over Garnet's figure, making sure not to stare too long and make things awkward.

"Like this?" Jasper tries to imitate Garnet's stance. 

Garnet shakes her head and turns toward Jasper. "Are you left or right handed?" Garnet questions.

"Right," Jasper responds.

Garnet nods her head. "Widen your feet a little, but place your left foot farther in front of your right foot."

Jasper does as told and Garnet moves in front of Jasper to look at her stance.

"You don't mind it I touch you, do you?" Garnet questions.

Jasper fights the blush trying to creep up her neck. "No."

Garnet nods her head and moves behind Jasper. Running her eyes over Jasper's form, Garnet places her hands on Jasper's shoulders before sliding them the crooks of her elbows.

"Now place your arms like this so that your left hand is in front of your right one."

Garnet steps back and looks at Jasper's stance. Walking back around to Jasper's side, Garnet nods her head. "Try now."

Jasper nods her head and throws a couple jabs at the punching bag and marvels at how much more power she felt behind them.

"That's better. Just keep that stance and each of your shots should have a lot of power behind them," Garnet tells Jasper.

Jasper drops her arms and turns to look at Garnet. "Thank you."

Garnet nods her head and turns to walk away.

"Wait," Jasper calls out. "Who taught you?" 

"My mother. If you would like lessons, she has a gym just down the street from here. Amethyst knows where it is, my mom also teaches her wrestling. We're open until 8pm everyday." With that, Garnet makes her way out of the gym.

Jasper turns back to the punching bag, fixes her stance, just how Garnet taught her and begins throwing more jabs at the bag. _'I just might drop by.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo sis!" Amethyst calls out to Jasper as Jasper makes her way out the front door.

"Yeah runt?" Jasper questions.

"I have wrestling practice today, will you be aight heading home by yourself?" 

"I was actually thinking about hitting up that gym down the street."

Amethyst smiles at her sister. "Well, then, forget what I asked earlier. Come on, that's where I'm headed." 

Jasper nods her head and follows her little sister out the school.

"Hey runt, who teaches you wrestling?" Jasper questions after a couple minutes of silence.

"One of Garnet's mothers, Ruby. She's really good. Like professional good," Amethyst tells her sister.

"Wait, one of her moms?" 

"Yeah, they're really cool though. Welp, at least Ruby is. I haven't met the other one."

Jasper nods her head and keeps quiet as they finally reach the gym.

Amethyst is the first one to enter and as soon as Jasper steps into the gym, all she could hear is a loud voice, directed at Amethyst.

"You're late," the voice booms.

"Sorry Rubes, I was showing my sister around," Amethyst says and gestures toward Jasper.

Jasper follows who Amethyst is talking to and notices that she's talking to a rather short woman with a big Afro, almost similar to that of Garnet's, but with a headband around it. _'So this is her mom, Ruby.'_

"Sister? Thought you only had one and she moved away?" Ruby questions.

"I'm her half-sister, Jasper," Jasper says as she steps forward.

"Hmm," Ruby says and begins to circle Jasper. "What you play?"

Jasper eyes Ruby circling her before she sighs. "Was playing football until now, thinking about picking up either boxing or kick boxing," Jasper tells Ruby.

Ruby stops and squints her eyes at Jasper. "Boxing, Huh? Grab a pair of gloves and a bag, let me see what you got." 

Jasper nods her head and heads over to where she spots the punching bags.

Just as she reaches the bags, she stops as she spots Garnet and another fighter in the ring.

Jasper watches as Garnet and the fighter exchange blows.

"I said show me what you got, why are you just standing around? Get punching," Ruby's voice booms and snaps Jasper's attention away from Garnet's fight. 

Jasper turns to face Ruby with teeth grinding against each other. 

"Here." Ruby pushes a pair of gloves into Jasper's stomach. "Show me."

Jasper quickly puts the gloves on and turns to face the bag. Getting into the stance that Garnet taught her, she begins throwing jabs at the bag. 

After a couple of jabs, Ruby stops Jasper. "Garnet," Ruby calls and turns toward Garnet in the ring.

"Hmm?" Garnet replies, still exchanging blows with the other fighter.

"We have a new one, show her how it's done," Ruby says before turning back to face Jasper. "Jasper, let's see how many rounds you can go with Garnet. Go head and get in the ring while I go work with Amethyst."

Jasper looks at Ruby's retreating back before turning to look at Garnet. 'Gems don't let me get knocked on my ass.'

"Jasper," Garnet says as Jasper makes her way into the ring.

"Hey, you ready?" Jasper questions as she gets in the center of the ring.

"I should be asking you that. Do you remember the correct stance, cause that ain't it," Garnet says.

Jasper grimaces at Garnet but none the less gets in the correct stance. 

They both stared each other down before Garnet threw a couple shots toward Jasper's stomach.

Jasper manages to block Garnet's punches and attempts to throw a couple back at Garnet but the latter jumps back.

"Focus where you're aiming," Garnet says as she manages to land a couple right hooks to the side of Jasper's face and side.

Jasper grunts and dodges Garnet's next shots. But as she went to hit Garnet with a side shot, Garnet gets her with a two piece, knocking her on her ass.

"Aight, Jasper. Next time, dodge. Use your feet, bounce on them," Garnet says as she helps Jasper up.

"Garnet, that's enough. I don't need to see no more," Ruby's voice sounds from behind the two. "Jasper, hit the bag."

Jasper looks at Garnet who is staring at her with a blank expression, but there's something hiding behind it. Jasper shakes her head and climbs out the ring. 

"Jasper, you did good. Needs a lot of work but you did good for a newbie," Ruby says and pats Jasper's back. "Work on your foot work though."

Jasper nods her head and watches as Ruby walks away. 

Jasper sighs but turns her attention back to Garnet, who is now engaged with the same fighter she saw earlier. 

Jasper watches as Garnet flawlessly dodges most of the fighter's blows and manages to land quite devastating ones herself. 

After watching the first couple rounds, Jasper turns her attention toward the bag and focuses on bouncing on her toes.

..

"Aight, time for everyone to pack up and go. Gym's closed," Ruby's voice booms from the front of the door.

Everyone turns to look at Ruby before giving a nod of acknowledgement. 

Jasper quickly takes off her gloves and sighs. 'It's been a long day '

"You did a good job. Most new ones can't last a minute of one round with me," Garnet's voice sounds from behind Jasper.

"Yeah, thanks. I could've done better though," Jasper let's out.

Garnet hums at Jasper's statement but otherwise stays quiet. 

"Yo Jasper!" Amethyst's loud voice booms from across the room as she makes her way to Jasper and Garnet.

Once Amethyst gets to the two, she immediately stops in her track. 

"Oh, hey Garnet. Nice job. I .. Uh .. wasn't interrupting anything, cause I could just wait by the door," Amethyst says.

"Ame," Jasper let's out between a grimace but turns when she hears a chuckle come from Garnet.

"Thank you Amethyst and no, you weren't interrupting anything. I was just telling Jasper she did a nice job earlier," Garnet says.

"Yeah Jasp, you really did good. Not many peeps last again Garnet," Amethyst says.

"What are y'all still doing here?" Ruby's voice sounds from the front door. "Garnet."

"Just conversating mom, we're leaving now," Garnet answers Ruby. "Come on, she'll literally blow if we don't leave."

Garnet turns and begins walking out her mother's gym.

Jasper follows after Garnet, her eyes glued to Garnet's form and the way her hips swing from side to side. Amethyst follows after Jasper.

"Maybe next time we meet, I can help you with your feet work," Garnet says after they all appeared outside.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that," Jasper replies.

Amethyst looks between the two with a slight smile. Jasper likes Garnet. She can't wait to tease her about it.

"Try not to be late next time," Ruby's voice interrupts the trio as she finishes locking up. "And I'll be seeing you again soon," she tells Jasper.

"Yeah Rubes. See you later!" Amethyst yells over her shoulder as she turns and walks away.

 

Jasper doesn't say anything but nods her head before following after her sister.

 


End file.
